


Corona partida

by neverthecanonOTP



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Side Rey, El imperio nunca fue derrotado, F/M, Jedi Ben, Rey usa la ropa que yo quiero, antes muerta que sencilla, royal au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthecanonOTP/pseuds/neverthecanonOTP
Summary: El Emperador Palpatine está ansioso por comprometer a su nieta, la princesa Sith Kira. Ella tiene otros planes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Corona partida

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un One-shot, pero si hay demanda popular puedo escribir un poquito más.

El emperador está preocupado. Es claro para cualquiera que se acerque al hombre cuya cara desfigurada está siempre oculta en sobras, aunque no puedan verle la expresión, que está de mal humor.

“¿Por qué no está en la mesa todavía?” Apenas mueve la cabeza a un centímetro, pero siente a través de la Fuerza, como la sangre del sirviente se congela. _Bien_ , se alimenta de su miedo.

El muchacho ataviado con el uniforme del personal del palacio, jubón gris con una franja escarlata en diagonal, traga forzosamente. Teme darle malas noticias.

“Todavía no despertó, su majestad,” dice con voz admirablemente estable.

“Hmm.” Tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa al lado de su taza de caff. “Entonces ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?”

 _‘Usted me llamó’_ piensa el muchacho, pero tiene el buen juicio de no decirlo. Aun así, los que le sirven deben entender que han de serles fiel hasta en pensamientos. Presiona el puño y escucha el agradable sonido del ofensor ahogándose y luchando por respirar. Lo suelta.

“Ve a buscarla. Esta vez asegúrate que se levante.”

El sirviente se esfuma del salón.

“Es un debilucho. Debería deshacerse de él y contratar a alguien que pueda responder sin tartamudear.”

Jan’ Odie toma un sorbo de su infusión, en la otra punta de la larga mesa.

“Ambos sabemos porque no lo hago. Es el juguete de tu hija, querida Jan ¿Hace falta que te recuerde el berrinche que hizo la última vez que le quitamos uno?”

La muchacha se había pegado a un stormtrooper de mantenimiento, nada más y nada menos, que trabajaba a bordo del Eclipse. No le había quedado otra que ordenarle a la capitana Phasma que se deshiciera de la peste. No se vería bien que su nieta anduviese por ahí con un barrendero.

Claro que ella no se lo había tomado bien. En su furia había aniquilado a media tropa de stormtroopers. Le hubiese molestado el desperdicio de soldados, si no fuese porque sus pupilas se tornaron ámbar, espiculadas, durante la masacre. El lado oscuro era fuerte en ella. Había valido la pena, pero la sabiduría estaba en saber cuándo empujar y cuando tirar del hilo de su aprendiz.

“Tiene razón, su majestad. Como siempre” concede Jan encogiéndose de hombros. Probablemente lamentando perder una oportunidad para ser cruel. Su pasatiempo favorito.

Jan’ Odie es una mujer imponente de pómulos elevados orgullosos y mirada despierta en sus despiadados ojos avellana. No es de extrañarse que el inútil traidor de su hijo se enamorase de ella. Pensó que podría arrastrarla por la galaxia viviendo como fugitivos, comiendo amor. Casi le da risa pensarlo. El amor no se come, ni abriga en las noches frías. Jan se dio cuenta de esto y apareció con la pequeña de cinco años en brazos en las puertas del palacio. Otorgó sin dudarlo la ubicación del traidor y a la mañana siguiente yacía muerto, olvidado en las arenas de Jakku.

La sensibilidad en la Fuerza que el traidor no poseía había sido heredada por la niña. Porque era _su poder_. Darth Sidious es el usuario de la Fuerza más poderoso de todos los tiempos, no hay otro como él. Si la niña era su nieta, que no hubiera duda, el poder que ella poseía lo había _heredado de él_.

Esta ‘verdad’ era lo único que lo había mantenido a raya de asesinar también a la que en ese entonces se llamaba Rey. En cambio, Darth Kira, Lady de los caballeros de Ren y princesa del Imperio Galáctico, es su sangre y tiene planes para ella.

Planes que empiezan con que se **presente a desayunar** ¿Qué está haciendo aquella chiquilla?

~~~

Kira se estira como un gato sobre las sábanas. El movimiento provoca que le dé un puñetazo al joven que pasó la noche entreteniéndola y ahora yace roncando, demasiado cerca y demasiado ruidoso. Hace una mueca de disgusto y se dispone a salir por el lado opuesto, pero la muchacha a la que nombrará por ahora ‘entretenimiento número 2’, le bloquea el camino.

Escucha ruido desde la antecámara, una discusión de los guardias asentados allí contra otra voz familiar. Segundos más tarde el rostro eternamente nervioso de Dopheld Mitaka aparece por la puerta.

Su sirviente personal le hace una reverencia antes de hablar.

“Su alteza, lamento tener que molestarla... _de nuevo_ , pero el Emperador requiere una audiencia inmediatamente.” Que la voz de Mitaka suene apenas temblorosa cuando habla con ella, lo considera un logro.

“Dime algo que no sepa.” Se sienta y la sábana cae dejando su cuerpo al descubierto.

Mitaka se voltea, acostumbrado a las exhibiciones de la princesa. Kira sospecha que prefiere compañía masculina, pues nunca le dedicó un pensamiento del tipo que acostumbran dedicarle las criaturas con las que comparte lecho.

“Para la próxima consígueme compañeros más divertidos” dice Kira poniéndose de pie y caminando ágilmente hasta el pie de la cama. Da un saltito y aterriza sobre el piso, toma una bata de seda y envuelve su esbelto cuerpo.

“Si me ayuda con alguna descripción de lo que desea, podría enfocar mi búsqueda” replica Mitaka con el asomo de una sonrisa en la voz.

“Lamentablemente para ti, solo lo sabré cuando lo vea.” Luego señala con el mentón a las figuras en su cama adoselada. “Prepara a estos dos para cuando salga del baño.”

Varios minutos más tarde, Kira regresa a la habitación vacía oliendo a lavanda y vistiendo un vestido de seda de profundo color esmeralda. Su cabello aún está mojado y su rostro libre de maquillaje.

Se sienta en frente del tocador y observa su reflejo en el imponente espejo con marco de electrum detallado con flores. Ella es hermosa, es natural querer rodearse de cosas hermosas. La opulencia en todas sus formas también es una armadura ¿Contra qué? No puede determinar exactamente contra qué, pero ese rostro femenino, salpicado de pecas que le devuelve la mirada desde el espejo, es un buen lugar para empezar. Se cubre con bases y polvos hasta que su piel es lisa cual escultura de mármol. Realza sus ángulos con polvos oscuros que la hacen ver más intimidante. Por último, maquilla el contorno de sus ojos hasta que su mirada queda en tinieblas perfectas y se coloca un labial igual de oscuro.

El droide encargado de peinarla deja su largo cabello castaño tan lacio que parece una película. Lo asegura con pasadores invisibles para apartarlo de su rostro y que caiga sobre su espalda. Kira asegura una tiara de plata y esmeraldas sobre su coronilla.

Puede parecer excesivo, pero de otra manera, vería un rostro demasiado abierto. A veces delata emociones, _debilidades_ que no debería tener.

Cuando está en misiones puede usar verdadera armadura, con casco incluido. Aquí, en el palacio y la corte, lo más cercano que tiene son los polvos y pinturas. Inhala, llenándose de valor, enderezando los hombros. Rogando a la Fuerza, una vez más, que sea suficiente.

Sale a la antecámara y se encuentra con los jóvenes con los que pasó la noche, desayunando cómodamente en la mesa. Mitaka está de pie en el rincón, ya sabe lo que se viene.

“Buenos días, su alteza.” El hombre y la mujer se ponen de pie y hacen reverencias. La observan como si no pudiesen creer su suerte. Después de todo Mitaka no escoge a cualquiera. Modelos, artistas, nobles, solo lo mejor que este depravado centro de poder, Coruscant, tenga para ofrecer.

“¿El desayuno es de su agrado?” les pregunta acercándose a ellos.

Sus ojos destellan con entusiasmo. _Pobres tontos_.

“Sí, su alteza.”

“Bien.”

Kira levanta la palma y la pasa delante de sus rostros en un elegante movimiento. Los trucos mentales son su especialidad.

“Olvidarán todo lo que sucedió anoche desde antes que subieron al transporte imperial. Tomaron demasiadas copas en el bar y despertarán en sus casas con dolor de cabeza y sin un recuerdo.”

Sus miradas se nublan por un instante y luego repiten al unísono con voz monótona los comandos que Kira les dio. Quedan parados en medio del salón, inertes.

Mitaka da las indicaciones habituales en su comm y segundos más tarde la pareja es escoltada fuera por un par de guardias.

“¿Tengo tiempo de desayunar?”

El asistente mira su pad antes de responder.

“Será mejor que no mantenga al Emperador esperando más tiempo. Estaba de bastante mal humor hace un rato” se atreve a agregar solo por la confianza que se tienen.

“Yo estaré de mal humor si no como algo” masculla llevándose la mano al abdomen.

“Haré los preparativos para que le lleven bocadillos al campo de entrenamiento.”

Con la perspectiva de comida en su futuro cercano, se siente mucho mejor para ir a enfrentar a su abuelo.

~

El golpe de tacones contra el piso de mármol hace eco en la sala del trono.

En la distancia la figura de su abuelo es impresionante. Siempre cubierto por una gruesa capa negra que oscurece su rostro y sobre esta, el único adorno que porta, una laureola de aurodium puro. Sentado en el trono en la cima de una larga escalinata de piedra. El trono, al igual que las columnas que franquean la sala, son de lustroso mármol gris surcado de filamentos rojos como lava. Una sala construida a medida y capricho del Emperador.

Ya no quedan casi rastros de que alguna vez esto fue el templo de los Jedi. Esos corruptos monjes que acarrearon en su orgullo su propia destrucción.

La luz de la mañana inunda la sala a través de la decena de estrechos ventanales que van desde el suelo hasta los intricados arcos del techo. Varios nobles pululan el espacio en reducidos grupos, esperando su turno para una audiencia. En el rincón lejano está el gran visir Mas Amedda congregado con un grupo de figuras encapuchadas; Sectarios recién llegados.

“Maestro.” Kira se arrodilla delante del trono, en el último escalón, mientras libera su sable de la funda en su cintura y lo deposita en el piso frente a ella.

“Darth Kira. Puedes levantarte. Ya sabes porque te convoqué.”

Kira obedece y asiente. Justamente por eso lo estaba posponiendo.

“Hace más de un año estándar alcanzaste la mayoría de edad” comienza a hablar con filo escondido en el tono que la joven reconoce demasiado bien. “¿No he sido un abuelo paciente contigo?”

“Sí, maestro” contesta con firmeza.

“He aquí mi error, entonces. Pensar que responderías con madurez al reto. No me queda otra que hablarte como tu Emperador y Maestro. Eres mi heredera, pero el linaje no está asegurado-”

 _Allá va de nuevo _.__ Kira reprime la sonrisa que amenaza con formarse en sus labios. Es cierto, pospuso el tema el tiempo suficiente para pensar, para planear.

“Maestro” lo interrumpe. “Si me permites, déjame darte la razón. Has sido paciente y sabio. Gracias a ti la orden de los Sith ha sido restaurada a su gloria de antaño.”

Necesita preparar el terreno para lo que está a punto de hacer si quiere que funcione. Por ahora, va bien. El Emperador escucha atentamente.

“También me has enseñado nuestra historia, nuestro código, nuestro _poder_. Poder que debe ser alimentado en todas las maneras que tenemos a disposición. Por eso accedo a casarme.”

Palpatine está exultante, larga una rasposa carcajada complacido. Lo tomó por sorpresa.

“Enhorabuena, Kira. Comenzaba a sospechar que tu reticencia se debía a que albergabas alguna ingenua ilusión de matrimonio por amor o una cosa de esas.”

Lo que Kira había intentado evitar era volverse carne de cañón político. No sería la incubadora de un imperio, ni la mujer del mejor postor. No si se salía con la suya.

“¡Amedda, organiza un baile!” levanta la voz para ordenarle a su gran visir. “Una mascarada para que conozcas al candidato más adecuado” sonríe benevolente. Aunque lo que quiere decir es ‘una mascarada’ para que no se queje cuando los prospectos sean nobles vejestorios de bolsillos abultados, más feos que los Hutt.

“Una mascarada es una gran idea, Maestro. Déjeme agregar una última cosa.” Endurece su voz para transmitir la autoridad. No es una chiquilla. “Para asegurarnos de que mi matrimonio sea el más fructífero para esta nueva era de los Sith, invoco un _Rysys iv anuloti_.”

La temperatura de la sala desciende hasta dejarle la piel de gallina. Todas las conversaciones se silencian y las cabezas se giran en su dirección.

Rysys iv anuloti, el viejo ritual de cortejo Sith le compra más tiempo. Y quien sabe, quizás hasta le compre libertad. Esperó el momento exacto. Justo cuando los Eternos, el culto fiel a la Orden, habían enviado Sectarios nuevos a la capital. Los Sectarios están en una esquina de la sala, escuchando todo. También escuchan otros políticos de alto rango como pirañas deseosas de un bocado. Huelen sangre en el agua.

Si Palpatine se niega, los Eternos no estarán contentos. Alienarlos es una mala idea, pues no se trata solo de un montón de religiosos, sino de los dueños de la parte de la flota más importante y poderosa de la galaxia. Por otro lado, están los senadores, si bien son más simbólicos que otra cosa, también tienen agendas propias. Ver división en la casa imperial sería una grieta que no dudarían en desgarrar.

Tras una pausa que parece interminable, en la que Kira siente una gota de sudor frío deslizarse por su espalda, el Emperador abre los brazos en gesto magnánimo.

“¡ _Rysys iv anuloti_ será! Acércate, nieta, besa el anillo de tu Emperador.”

Exhala aliviada pero cautelosa de mantener sus emociones a raya. Él no puede invadir sus pensamientos, pero sí sentir la proyección de sus emociones si son muy intensas. Kira se inclina al llegar a él y besa la oscura piedra del anillo de sello. Entonces, su abuelo habla con voz baja, solo para sus oídos.

“Demuestras el espíritu de una verdadera Sith.”

Más que una alabanza, suena a advertencia.

Kira mantiene la compostura y se levanta con gracia.

“Puedes retirarte.”

No hace falta que se lo diga dos veces.

Es tonto que el miedo quiera asomarse. Su abuelo jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño... ¿verdad?

~

Llega al campo de entrenamiento cubierto por un domo que proyecta constantemente un holomapa de los sistemas conquistados por el Imperio en rojo y los que aún faltan en blanco. Cada vez son menos.

Los caballeros esperan en un círculo, ataviados en ropa ligera de entrenamiento, vistiendo sus respectivos yelmos como de costumbre. La saludan con asentimientos coordinados. Ella se desvía a un costado de la arena para ingresar al vestuario y cambiarse la ropa.

Regresa al campo vestida con la túnica de entrenamiento y cargando el yelmo bajo el brazo. Es una maravilla elegante y feroz, con un funcional visor estrecho y refuerzo exterior de titanio que incluso sirve de decoración. Tres líneas plateadas que bajan rectas desde la nariz hasta la barbilla.

Se atiborra con los bocadillos que Mitaka pidió, los ayuda a bajar con un largo trago de Caff. Odia el caff, no entiende cómo hay quienes lo disfrutan. Ella necesita llenar la mitad de la taza con azúcar para volverlo tolerable. Cuando termina la taza, se seca la boca con el dorso de la mano y recién se da cuenta del silencio que hay desde que llegó. Normalmente los caballeros se la pasan molestándose entre ellos, un eterno concurso de quien la tiene más larga, _los bestias_. Mas ahora reina un silencio sepulcral.

Tragando despacio, se coloca el casco y se vuelve a sus caballeros. Los seis visores están fijos en ella.

Habla con voz cortante que modificada por el vocabulador es un sonido inhumano.

“¿Bien? ¿Hace falta que pregunte?”

Vicrul Ren se atreve a responder.

“Estábamos discutiendo quienes pueden participar del Rysys iv anuloti, mi lady.” Sus guantes se tensan en la empuñadura de su hoz.

Kira siente como la ira que lleva conteniendo desde temprano comienza a extenderse desde su estómago hasta sus pies, sus manos, sus ojos hasta nublarlo todo con tentáculos de tinta negra. Empuña su sable de doble filo y lo enciende.

Comienza a rodear a los caballeros con pasos despreocupados.

“¿Por qué? ¿Algún interesado?” pregunta y gira el sable alrededor de su muñeca, dibujando un círculo incandescente en el aire.

El silencio que sigue a la pregunta es toda la respuesta que precisa. Esto es lo que odia de toda la condenada situación del matrimonio, la vuelve un trofeo hasta para los más impensados. Deberá recordarles su lugar.

“Sucede que ahora mismo no estoy usando el Vial de Sangre. Pero no se preocupen, esto no será nada comparado cuando si lo esté.”

Los caballeros se agazapan. Su apretada formación se desarma al tiempo que ella arremete con un salto ayudado por la Fuerza. Su forma, Ataru, con sus acrobacias y cortes veloces, no está diseñada para pelear con diversos oponentes. Sin embargo, ella la usa con letal éxito sin importar el número de enemigos.

Esquiva con facilidad los brutos proyectiles del cañón de Cardo. Provocan decenas de explosiones limitadas que hacen temblar las columnas de mármol que rodean la arena. Con los disparos de Kuruk debe ser más atenta, pues son más precisos. Con cualquier otro blanco, no fallaría, pero ella los bloquea sin sudar una gota.

Sigue esquivando, saltando y arremetiendo desde ángulos impredecibles. Justamente por esto es que la cuarta forma es tan agotadora para otros. Para cuando los 6 caballeros yacen en distintos puntos de la arena, derrotados, ella todavía siente que sus músculos están cargados de energía que no alcanzó a gastar. Extingue el sable. Es exasperante, sentirse peor que cuando comenzó. Si no logra liberar la energía de algún modo siente que podría explotar.

Por eso es que se ve obligada a los rituales de los Sith antiguos. Rituales que ni siquiera su abuelo aprueba del todo por ser tan volátiles.

Desciende por túneles hasta perderse en las entrañas metálicas del palacio. Alcanza una especie de cueva espaciosa con paredes de piedra mohosa y suelo agrietado.

Se libera del casco y deja el sable en la entrada. Ya ha marcado este lugar como sagrado. Adentro, en el centro yace una sola espada curva de metal Beskar. Traficado hace miles de años desde Mandalore y forjada con la Fuerza. Es un arma tosca de filo perfecto.

Se levanta la manga de la túnica, revelando cientos de líneas pálidas de tejido cicatrizal. Suma un corte más al dorso de su brazo, lo eleva delante de ella y entona cargando cada palabra del poder y la furia que recorren sus venas.

 _“Zveris iv nuyak vele nu xuontai tu kia vulti._ ”

La sangre brota fresca y se derrama en gotas sobre la piedra.

¿Por qué debe pertenecerle a alguien? Se siente un animal enjaulado, listo para arrancarle la cabeza al primero que se acerque. No recuerda un momento de paz desde que tiene memoria, lo único que se acerca es la plenitud cuando el lado oscuro derrama su ponzoña en la galaxia a través de ella. Pero quiere más, todo el tiempo. Lo quiere _todo_ , incluido el título de ‘Maestra’.

Las gotas de sangre comienzan a evaporarse en volutas de humo negro que se enrollan y acumulan. Los rugidos llenan el aire. Los engendros Sith van cobrando forma. Son cuatro bestias del tamaño de panteras con hileras de colmillos que deforman sus hocicos. La longitud de sus rabos recubiertos de espinas y un aguijón en la punta.

 _“Nuyak berniuk.”_ Los recibe mostrando los dientes ella también.

Si quiere ser Maestra primero debería eliminar a su propio Maestro. Solo pueden existir dos Sith. Además, tendría que encontrar un digno aprendiz. Ninguno de los caballeros de Ren tiene lo que hace falta.

Se enzarza por segunda vez en la mañana en combate. Esta vez tiene el verdadero gusto de la adrenalina en su boca, pues ahora sí tiene rivales de oscuridad comparable a la que ella carga.

El deseo de deshacerse de su Maestro es vago, desenfocado y francamente, escapista. Pues sabe bien que su Maestro es más que solo eso. Es fuente de algo que atesora contra el pecho como una niña aferrándose a su única muñeca de juguete. Él y su madre lo son: familia. Por lejanos y retorcidos que sean sus afectos, es lo que le tocó.

Apenas la palabra se pasa por su mente, un zarpazo pasa demasiado cerca de su cara. Una advertencia. Tales pensamientos son riesgo de acercarse al lado luminoso de la Fuerza; el lado débil.

 _La paz es una mentira, solo hay pasión._ Emite un grito gutural y aplasta la llama endeble de luz en su interior.

Se desliza y con una estocada, atraviesa al engendro por el vientre. Este explota en una masa negra viscosa que se aferra a su piel y cabello.

Kira sonríe relamiéndose los dientes. Quedan tres.

~

La princesa del Imperio Galáctico transita los pasillos cubierta de un apestoso montón de mugre que recuerda a sangre coagulada, salida directo de una pesadilla. Camina con la cabeza en alto como si siguiera vistiendo el elegante vestido del desayuno hace un par de horas. Aunque, ahora sí, sus músculos están a punto de rendirse ahí mismo en el pasillo. Solo el hambre voraz que ha vuelto a aparecer la mantiene andando.

Mitaka la espera en la puerta de su cuarto con la lista de obligaciones en el pad en sus manos. Aguanta estoicamente la arcada que siente cuando el olor de su soberana alcanza sus fosas nasales.

“¿Buen entrenamiento hoy, su alteza?”

Kira se desploma en un sillón en la antecámara y se patea las botas para quitárselas.

“Excelente. Si tengo suerte la próxima conseguiré conjurar un engendro más.”

Coge la jarra de agua más cercana para beber ávidamente.

“Que b-bien” concuerda aunque él nunca ha visto en persona las bestias de las que habla. Cambia a un tema más accesible. “Las noticias de su reunión con el Emperador ya alcanzaron las regiones lejanas.”

“Apenas sucedió ya lo sabía todo el palacio.”

“Es cierto. Pero casi nadie sabe de qué se trata exactamente lo que usted invocó. Excepto que los Eternos parecen emocionados al respecto; por lo que no pueden ser buenas noticias.” Deduce mientras le alcanza un platillo con frutas.

Ella toma una pera.

Kira le sonríe de manera cómplice. No le preocupa que su abuelo le lea los pensamientos a su amigo, pues es un hombre ocupado. Si lo hace, siempre es superficial y Mitaka es fiel, inteligente incluso. Almacena sus confidencias en las profundidades de su nervioso e hiperactivo cerebro.

“Buena noticias para mí también. Creo que descubrí como escapar del tema del matrimonio.”

“¿Ahora tendrá que casarse con un Sith?”

“Ew no, el único otro Sith es mi abuelo” hace un mohín arrugando la nariz. “Te refieres a sensibles a la fuerza. No necesariamente.”

“Me temo que soy ignorante de sus rituales.”

Poder contar al fin lo que lleva maquinando desde hace meses la hace sentir un delicioso cosquilleo en las manos. Juega con la fruta arrojándola al aire y volviendo a agarrarla.

“Es un ritual de cortejo de los primeros Sith. Cualquiera que lo desee puede pedir mi mano, la gana el que me vence en combate. Y para vencerme tienen que quitarme o romper un Vial de sangre que tendré colgado al cuello.”

Dopheld mira a la distancia frunciendo el ceño.

“Princesa, eso solo le traerá problemas. Un montón de pretendientes blandiendo armas no suena muy liberador.”

Kira pone los ojos en blanco y se apea del sillón. Camina marcha atrás rumbo al baño, hablando con Mitaka.

“Prefiero estar en acción, luchando con algunos engreídos que _creen_ que podrán derrotarme, antes que sentada entre hombres mientras negocian mi precio.” Finaliza con una mirada triunfal, orgullosa de su plan blindado. “¡Será divertido!”

Se voltea y marcha prácticamente dando saltitos todo el camino. En verdad ¿Quién en la galaxia puede derrotarla?

~*~

El día de la mascarada llega en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En el gran salón de baile centenares de invitados exquisitamente vestidos pululan la pista, echando vistazos a la escalinata que desciende desde el balcón principal abriéndose como un abanico de mármol gris con vetas doradas, esperando la aparición de los anfitriones. Hasta que, al fin, la música de fondo cesa y también el murmullo.

“Hacen su entrada la casa imperial,” vocifera el maestro de ceremonias ataviado de uniforme negro y golpea su bastón contra el piso. “¡La duquesa de Kiffu, Jan’ Odie!”

La mujer ingresa cabeza en alto, una ligera sonrisa autosatisfecha en su boca ¿Quién diría que una simple traficante de especias llegaría tan alto? Y lo único que había tenido que hacer, fue enamorarse del imbécil correcto y quedar embarazada. Tiene un vestido rosa escandaloso con corte sirena y un tocado de plumas de pavo real que rebotan sobre su cabeza como si le hicieran reverencias a cada paso. Hermosa en un sentido totalmente opuesto a la joven que ingresa detrás de ella.

“¡La princesa heredera del imperio galáctico, su alteza imperial Kira Palpatine!”

Mientras su madre debe cubrirse de adornos para señalar su estatus, no hacen falta en la princesa para que todo el mundo sienta en la carne la autoridad que emana su mirada gélida. A medida que desciende las escaleras, el público enmascarado se hunde en una profunda reverencia. Un vestido de finísima seda negra con incrustaciones de onice y busto bordado con hilos de oro abraza su esbelta figura escultural. Sus largas piernas se asoman entre la seda de la falda que se derrama como tinta sobre los escalones gracias a dos aberturas estratégicas que le permiten mayor movilidad. _Uno nunca sabe de dónde pueden salir enemigos_ , piensa escrutando la sala, examinando rápidamente las señales de la Fuerza de los invitados. Envidia, adoración, lujuria, desdén, dirigidos a ella como flechas invisibles. Con un asentimiento, al llegar al descansillo, la muchedumbre se endereza a la espera de su abuelo.

Mientras él hace su entrada, Kira resiste el impulso de arrancarse el ridículo antifaz translucido y la corona de ceremonias con rubíes acomodada sobre su cabello semi recogido en un delicado peinado. Lo único que importa es el collar que cuelga de su cuello, que a simple vista parece de los mismos rubíes de la corona, pero en realidad es un vial de cristal lleno de su propia sangre. Recién colocada, todavía cálida contra su esternón, en un ritual presidido por los Eternos. Aquellos encapuchados entonando cantos mientras le pinchaban la piel debería haberle hecho sentirse honrada. En vez de eso, solo había sentido aprensión. _Basta de eso, esta es la decisión correcta,_ se asegura a si misma levantando la vista al majestuoso techo abovedado de transpari-acero. Las estrellas más allá no le otorgan respuestas.

La música retoma vigor cuando los tres miembros de la familia están lado a lado. La gente aplaude y ellos descienden, que comience el show.

Cortesías, charlas vagas y al menos una decena de propuestas para bailar que declina con cada vez menor paciencia.

“El general Hux es bastante guapo,” su madre hace un puchero mientras se alejan del último pretendiente rechazado, “Y tiene una carrera prometedora, y sus bolsillos están bien surtidos.”

“No me interesa la fortuna del papito de Armitage,” Kira la corta tomando una fina copa desde la bandeja de un sirviente al pasar. Es la quinta y aun no le está haciendo la noche más fácil.

“Te interesa tu vieja religión.” Pone los ojos en blanco.

“Que el Emperador no te escuche, madre. Podría decidir devolverte a la madriguera de la que saliste.”

“Me preocupo por ti, Kira,” suspira.

“¿Como te preocupaste por mi padre?” le devuelve con naturalidad, aunque un dejo de resentimiento aflora en ella cada vez que lo recuerda. Y a pesar de ello, examinando los sentimientos de su madre, sabe que lo dice de verdad.

“Amé a tu padre lo mejor que pude. Espero que algún día conozcas una pizca de ese amor.”

“Me aseguraré de clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda, para mantener la tradición.” Kira se suelta del brazo de su madre para enfrentarla con una dulce sonrisa sarcástica. Un cambio súbito en el aire hace que la copa casi se le escape de los dedos, pero la detiene con la Fuerza y la envía flotando hacia una bandeja. Siente en la Fuerza un hilo escondido que de repente comienza a tirar de ella ¿Será producto del ritual de los Eternos? No, esto le pertenece de la misma manera que el músculo de su corazón pertenece adentro de su pecho. Algo que había estado dormido acaba de cobrar vida.

Examina la sala en todas las direcciones, como un lobo olfateando una presa. Es un mar de máscaras de todos los colores y formas, algunos son apenas reconocibles, pero ella comienza a caminar ansiosa por ver qué está pasando.

“¿A dónde vas?” pregunta su madre.

“Creo que vi a alguien,” miente.

Se abre paso lo mejor que puede entre los cuerpos, la tensión en su estómago cada vez más desesperante, ansiosa. Palpa el sable de luz asegurado en la liga de su muslo derecho, oculto bajo la falda. Llega al interior de la pista, donde las parejas giran en arcos energéticos, desdibujándose bajo la luz de las arañas. Su corazón palpita desbocado, está cerca.

Un picor en su nuca la hace girarse súbitamente y allí, al otro lado de la pista como una aguja en medio de un pajar, está la otra punta del hilo. El mundo se desvanece como niebla, solo quedan ellos dos en el salón. El hombre de lustroso cabello azabache está de espaldas, pero al igual que ella, debe sentir su presencia. Lo nota en la manera que sus amplios hombros se tensan y endereza la cabeza. Se vuelve lentamente.

Kira ladea la cabeza mientras salva la distancia hacia el joven, la curiosidad burbujea en su interior como champaña. Él la imita, al parecer en un trance similar. Está ataviado con un sencillo traje azul marino de corte príncipe de los mundos del núcleo, cerrado hasta el cuello con una hilera de botones de plata, y una capa corta que cuelga sobre un hombro ¿Por qué no logra identificarlo? Debería haber prestado más atención en geografía. Se detienen a un brazo de distancia, en medio de la pista, sin despegar la vista.

Por todos los cielos, que hombre. Le saca al menos una cabeza, y eso que ella está con tacones altos. Tiene ojos castaños salpicados de miel, un rostro masculino y atractivo debajo del antifaz negro con un pequeño sol dorado con intrincados símbolos en su interior, en la frente. Sus apetecibles labios gruesos se abren emitiendo palabras que no llega a escuchar por encima de la corriente de deseo que comenzó a marearla en cuanto lo vio. El joven hace una reverencia.

 _¡Espabila!_ Sacude la cabeza apenas para aclararse las ideas. Quizás las 5 copas de champaña están surtiendo efecto.

“¿Me permite esta pieza, _su alteza_?” dice lo último con tono sutilmente burlón, pero Kira está demasiado embobada como para reparar en ello. Algo comienza a removerse incómodo en el fondo de su conciencia, como una advertencia o una pieza de conocimiento crucial.

“Será un placer,” contesta y posa la mano en la palma que él ofrece. Su mano áspera la hace sentir una muñequita, diminuta a su lado. El contacto hace que exploten en su interior luces de colores que le causan un magnífico dolor en el pecho, como una porción de especias, solo que diez veces mejor. La toma de la cintura, mientras ella acomoda la otra palma sobre su hombro.

Y así, están bailando. Se percata de que el resto de las parejas bailan alrededor de ellos dos. El novedoso hilo- _vínculo_ entre ellos parece cantar en victoria.

“¿Quién eres?” pregunta Kira con tono más rudo de lo que pretendía. Se aclara la garganta.

“Pensé que el propósito de las máscaras era justamente mantener el misterio,” responde con una sonrisa torcida.

“Tú sabes quién soy.”

“Sé tu nombre, no quién eres ¿eso lo sabes? ¿Sabe alguno de nosotros quien somos en verdad?”

Kira emite una risa corta, esa manera de hablar le recuerda a... No se va a preocupar por eso ahora. Ya después lo reflexionará con la cabeza en la almohada, de preferencia con este hermoso desconocido a su lado. Se ve que le gusta jugar. Ella también tiene cartas que usar.

“Bueno, te ordeno que me digas como te llamas.” Lo mira directo a los ojos, captando para su gran curiosidad, como sus ojos se oscurecen y el agarre en su cintura se vuelve más firme de lo necesario por un instante. Enviando una ola de calor por su cuerpo.

“Debí suponer que te gustaba dar órdenes,” aparta la vista y parece ver algo a su izquierda. Ella tiene intención de fijarse qué le roba la atención, pero él rápidamente la distrae con sus siguientes palabras, mientras los gira grácilmente sobre la pista. “Me llamo Ben. Ahora es mi turno.”

Kira entrecierra los ojos, pero termina por ceder. La incomodidad en su inconsciente aporrea la puerta de su cerebro, pidiéndole que le deje entrar.

“Adelante.”

“¿Eres feliz aquí?” pregunta con curiosidad casi infantil.

“Por supuesto. Tengo todo lo que deseo, y lo que deseo, consigo,” contesta automáticamente, con tono autosuficiente. Para su sorpresa él parece decepcionado. “Mi turno ¿Quiénes son tus padres?”

“Mi padre es un contrabandista cascarrabias, más ahora que está viejo, y mi madre es un real dolor de cabeza.”

Siente una punzada de envidia. Se nota que son cercanos, que les tiene mucho cariño. ¿Por qué habría de sentir envidia? El cariño es una pérdida de tiempo que no sirve para nada. Aun así, ansía conocer, aunque sea a través de sus ojos, que se siente el amor familiar. _Solo por curiosidad_ , se dice a sí misma mientras extiende la Fuerza a la mente de Ben. Leer mentes está dentro de su especialidad, lo hace con tanta sutileza que él jamás sabrá- apenas llega a ver un hombre borroso de despeinado cabello cano cuando una barrera se alza alrededor de su mente. Kira abre los ojos como si la hubiese abofeteado.

“Eres sensible a la Fuerza,” dice acusatoria. Alarmas están comenzando a encenderse en su cerebro, la puerta de su conciencia se entreabre a aquello que no estaba recordando.

El pánico cruza las facciones de Ben. La orquestra apresura el tempo, hasta que giran a una velocidad casi vertiginosa. La eleva fácilmente por la cintura, como demanda este baile, mientras ella se sostiene de sus hombros. Cuando la deposita de nuevo en el piso ella se pega a él y le murmura al oído.

“¿Por qué no me dejas echar un vistazo, Ben? ¿Algo que esconder?”

Ben traga visiblemente.

“No por mucho.” La empuja suavemente con su cuerpo hacia un costado y ella se deja caer de espaldas, sostenida por el brazo firme que le rodea la cintura.

La suspicacia no la abandona, se miran el instante en el que ella está suspendida sobre el suelo. Y entonces lo ve, su cabellera perfectamente desordenada rodeada por un halo de luz de uno de los candelabros. Su ropa, la máscara, el estilo de la capa son de un planeta que hace años no existe, _Alderaan_. Kira le arranca el antifaz de un tirón. Hijo de Han Solo y la princesa Organa, Ben Solo.

Leyendo su rostro estupefacto el desgraciado tiene la osadía de sonreír como un granuja _¡La resistencia!_ Apenas conecta los puntos, una explosión envía una llamarada inmensa hacia el salón a través de las puertas de la balconada principal. La multitud chilla y se aleja a trompicones hacia el extremo opuesto. Ben la levanta y ella le pega un empujón, la furia se enciende en su interior con la facilidad de una mina de proximidad.

“Escoria rebelde,” gruñe apartándose la falda de la pierna. Ben abre los ojos como platos. Kira coge el sable de luz y lo enciende extendido horizontalmente delante de ella, el brillo rojo le baña las facciones siniestras. “Prepárate para morir.”

“Ah.” Ben parpadea varias veces. Saca de su espalda un sable con aire casual y lo hace girar sobre la mano mientras recobra la sonrisa descarada. “Por un segundo creí que ibas a hacerme otra proposición.” Lo enciende y un haz celeste surge de la empuñadura. Lo eleva horizontalmente con ambas manos, la posición inicial de la séptima forma: Vaapad. La sangre de Kira entra en ebullición. No solo es sensible a la Fuerza, _es un Jedi_.

Al menos una decena de stormtroopers elite los rodean en la periferia, apuntan sus blasters al rebelde.

“¡Nadie dispare!” ordena Kira sin quitarle la mirada predadora de encima, “El Jedi es mío.”

Corre hacia él y a último momento se desliza de rodillas por el piso para conseguir un golpe bajo. Ben da un salto sin moverse de lugar, la espera. Ella se voltea bruscamente, poniéndose en pie tan rápido que parece imposible y comienza la lluvia de golpes por ambos flancos, facilitado por el filo doble de su sable. Él los bloquea apenas moviéndose, limitando sus rápidos y firmes bloqueos, sin desesperar, aunque arruga el entrecejo concentrado. Desciende el filo escarlata en un largo arco para ganar impulso y romper su defensa, pero Ben rueda hacia un costado, dejando que su filo celeste roce el suyo echando chispas.

Este es otro baile; giran, avanzan y retroceden en caótica sincronía.

“Pensé que querías matarme ¿No piensas intentar?” se atreve a bromear con la respiración agitada.

Kira ruge, se arranca el molesto antifaz de la cara y renueva la carnicería. Los invitados miran mudos desde los costados, luchando por fundirse contra las paredes con tal de alejarse; algunos ya se animaron a huir por los balcones laterales. Su forma de combate es letal, y ella la perfeccionó para poder utilizarla más tiempo, pero no es infalible. Sus estocadas se vuelven cada vez más erráticas a medida que pasan los minutos y no logra romper su defensa. La forma de Ben es su peor pesadilla, absorbiendo toda la furia de sus ataques alimentados por el lado oscuro y neutralizándolos como si fuesen bolas de nieve desarmándose al golpear el objetivo.

“¿Ya se cansó, su alteza? Ahora es mi turno,” dice Ben por segunda vez en la noche y pasa de la defensiva a la ofensiva.

Es fuerte, _es increíblemente fuerte._ Tanto que bloquear cada uno de sus golpes le hace castañear los dientes y le deja los músculos temblando. El sudor le cae en los ojos y vuelve resbalosa la empuñadura en sus manos. Lo odia, lo detesta como jamás ha odiado a nadie, pues representa a todos sus enemigos en un solo cuerpo. El lado oscuro que recorre su cuerpo como una marea de sombras debería haberle otorgado la victoria ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?

Los stormtroopers miran sin saber que hacer. El Emperador fue puesto a cubierto en cuanto empezó el ataque, no hay nadie que les dé órdenes.

Llega con lo justo a bloquear el filo azul que descendía a su brazo, pero la inercia de este le vence las rodillas. Cae arrodillada con un grito ahogado. En el esfuerzo por levantarse, apoyando una mano en el piso, Ben la desarma con una hábil floritura y la aprisiona por la cintura, girándola de manera que la espalda de Kira queda presionada contra su pecho, mientras él sostiene el filo celeste de su sable a un milímetro del cuello generosamente expuesto.

Ambos jadean, goteando sudor y con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. Kira siente los latidos del Jedi en piel propia, así pegados como están, como si fueran sus propios latidos.

 _“¿Solah?”_ pregunta Ben sin aire, con la voz ronca, profunda, rozando su oído.

El deseo que se asienta en la parte baja de su abdomen le da una idea. _El lado oscuro jamás decepciona._

Kira tuerce el cuello para mirarlo desde su vulnerable posición, lo observa a través de largas pestañas, dejando que todo su deseo se proyecte hacia él en su mirada y a través de la Fuerza. La expresión de serena victoria del Jedi pasa al desconcierto. Ella desliza la mano hacia abajo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, se lleva una grata sorpresa con lo que palpa a través de la tela, mientras acerca su rostro al de él, abre la boca y le pasa la lengua desde la mandíbula, por la mejilla hasta llegar a su pómulo, saboreando la sal de su sudor como si fuese un manjar. Un gemido ahogado suena desde la garganta de Ben; las barreras mentales del joven se desarman y la alcanza una avalancha de hambre y lujuria tan consumidoras como las que ella siente. El agarre de Ben flaquea.

“Nunca,” susurra Kira contra su piel, le da un codazo en la boca del estómago y se escabulle por abajo. Llama su sable con la Fuerza, pero antes que llegue a su mano el techo de transpariacero explota con un estruendo, empujándola hacia el piso. Millones de trozos de transpariacero llueven sobre ella y los invitados. Cientos de seres aterrorizados e indefensos le provocan un subidón de adrenalina y pánico. Sin pensarlo, Extiende los brazos a ambos lados, hacia ellos, atajando con la Fuerza la caída de los proyectiles, pero queda expuesta. Ben se abalanza sobre ella y la cubre con su propio cuerpo, mientras detiene los fragmentos a apenas centímetros sobre ellos, como una cúpula de estrellas.

Se miran cara a cara como si se estuvieran viendo por primera vez. Ben pasa la mirada atónita desde los invitados que Kira protegió, y a ella otra vez. De nuevo la invade el pánico, pero esta vez, porque hizo algo que no tendría que haber hecho.

“Los salvaste,” murmura maravillado, sobre ella.

 _No, no, no_. No está bien la chispa blanca en el centro de su ser que se enciende al oírlo decir aquello. Suelta la red que sostiene a los fragmentos y estos caen inofensivamente sobre la gente. Ben hace lo mismo con las esquirlas sobre ellos. Kira tiembla aterrorizada por las implicancias de lo que acaba de hacer. _Debe matarlo YA._ Es el único testigo de su momento de debilidad.

Anticipándose, Ben pega un salto y con la Fuerza, envía un centenar de esquirlas a la falda del vestido, atraviesan el mármol debajo como estacas, ganándole tiempo suficiente. Se acerca con una sonrisa y le besa la mano fugazmente.

“Fue un placer bailar con usted, alteza.” Sus ojos se disparan al vial colgando de su cuello. “Lindo collar.” Se lo arranca antes que pueda reaccionar.

“¡Solo, deja de coquetear y vamos!” grita un joven de piel oscura, suspendido de un arnés en medio del salón, el cable sale de una nave arriba.

“¡Gracias por su contribución económica a la Resistencia, princesa!” dice Ben blandiendo el vial en el aire.

Se lleva la mano al escote vacío _¡EL VIAL! ¡EL RITUAL SITH!_

“¡FUEGO!” ruge Kira y la lluvia de láseres le corta el campo de visión. Luego todos se condensan en un punto que va ascendiendo rápidamente hacia la nave que los espera. Un escudo deflector, por supuesto. Los rebeldes llegan a la nave y esta despega en hipervelocidad ¿Qué clase de loco arranca con hipervelocidad?

~~~

“¡Poe Dameron, maldito desgraciado!” Ben entra exultante a la cabina del Halcón librándose de la incómoda ropa formal y le toma la cabeza en una llave a su amigo, dándole un coscorrón. “¡Funcionó! ¡Tu ridículo plan funcionó!”

Poe se sacude y bate las manos para librarse del agarre.

“¡Te lo dije! Nada mal para un tipo común sin poderes misteriosos ¿Eh?” Poe festeja y Finn ingresa segundos después, sumándose al griterío.

“¿Consiguieron el mapa? ¿Y al general? ¿Y el dinero?” pregunta Ben acelerado.

“Sí. Sí, está desmayado en el almacenamiento, Rose se está fijando que no traiga rastreadores ¡Y sí!” Finn va enumerando con los dedos las victorias del día. “Lo conseguimos todo.”

Rose Tico llega y ya no entra más un alma en la cabina.

“Todo en orden muchachos, está limpio.”

Los jóvenes pegan un grito de júbilo y hablan a los gritos uno encima del otro. La silla del piloto se gira lentamente hacia un costado y Han los observa ceñudo, con un dedo sobre los labios y la otra mano indicándoles que callen.

De a uno se callan y se ponen serios.

“¿Pasa algo, Han?” pregunta Poe juntando las cejas preocupado.

“Pasa que me están atormentando.” Sonríe con sorna y regresa al ceño fruncido. “Bajen un poco la voz.” Ordena, volviéndose hacia adelante.

“¿Qué pasa, viejo?” Ben se acerca a su padre y lo abraza bruscamente por un costado, dándole una sacudida. “Te dije que a tu edad te convenía quedarte durmiendo en casa.”

Han huele el aire dramáticamente.

“Y a ti te convendría un aseo. Apestas a pelaje de Wampa.” Entonces Han repara en el vial colgando del collar que Ben todavía sostiene en el puño. Lo toma entre sus dedos y lo inspecciona, agitándolo un poco. “¿Y esto?”

Finn se estira y coge el collar.

“¡Ey, devuelve eso!” protesta Ben.

“¿Qué es?” pregunta Rose y Finn se lo lanza en un arco para evadir a Ben, que justo pegaba un salto para quitárselo.

“Se lo dio la princesa,” canturrea Finn. “Va a romper sus votos de castidad con ella.” Su carcajada se contagia a los otros dos jóvenes. Rose le lanza el collar a Poe.

“Aww Benny, no me dijiste que tenías noviecita.” Se mofa Poe y comienzan a lanzarse el collar entre ellos tres, jugando al tonto del medio.

Si las mejillas no le quemaran tanto y no estuviera tan avergonzado podría cazarlo, pero está siendo inusualmente torpe.

“Ja ja que maduros,” masculla pensando en maneras de matarlos. “Lo tomé porque ese rubí es enorme, habrá de valer algo en el mercado negro.”

“Hijo...” dice Han con una extraña mezcla de preocupación y diversión. “Eso no es un rubí. Es sangre.”

Finn pega un chillido agudo y le devuelve el collar con un manotazo asqueado. Los tres arrugan el ceño y cree ver a Poe tener una arcada mientras se limpia las manos en los pantalones.

Está tan ocupado sonriendo como idiota por la justicia cósmica que acaban de recibir esos tres que se demora en procesar la información mientras va de camino a los aseos. _Un collar de sangre. Qué risa._ Se detiene en seco en medio del pasillo cuando la información al fin da en el blanco, como si le hubiesen dado un mazazo en los pulmones.

Un vial de sangre que él arrebató del cuello de una princesa Sith.

Sus ojos se disparan a la joya en su palma. Recuerda hasta el número de página en la que leyó lo que esto significa.

_Rysys iv anutoli._

¿Acaso... acaso acaba de comprometerse?

**Author's Note:**

> +Las siguientes son frases en Sith arcaico:
> 
> Rysys iv anutoli: Vínculo por derrota.
> 
> "Zveris iv nuyak vele nu xuontai tu kia vulti.":Bestias de mi alma, les ordeno que ataquen.
> 
> "Nuyak berniuk.": Mis pequeños.
> 
> +Los Eternos y los Sectarios aparecen en The Rise of Skywalker.
> 
> +Solah: palabra que los Jedi usan en duelos para rendirse.


End file.
